Decir Adiós
by Yan-Yae
Summary: Fic de dos capitulos. Hermione y Ron se despiden de su familia antes de partir en busca de los Horcruxes. Un poco SPOLIER
1. Chapter 1

**Decir adios**

_By_

**Yan-Yae**

Disclaimer: nada de este mundo es mío, solo la trama...

_Nota_: esta mini historia, va a constar de dos capítulos, uno acerca de Hermione y otro de Ron. Va a tratar de como ambos se despiden de sus padres antes de irse con Harry en busca de los horrocruxes.

Este primer capitulo tiene un poco de _**spoliers**_ pero no muchos, hay cosas que no coincidirán (creo) con el libro...

No es un fic tan bueno, pero tenía ganas de escribir acerca de esto, así que ahí va, juzguen ustedes misms...

--

Hermione se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, donde sus padres estaban desayunando.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?, tengo algo importante que decirles- les dijo señalándoles la sala.

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos y la siguieron. Hermione ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales así que también se sentaron.

- ¿Esta todo bien, hija? ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Recuerdan todo lo que les conté acerca de Harry y Voldemort, ¿cierto?- ellos asintieron- Bueno, en este momento el mundo mágico esta en guerra oficialmente desde hace un año- sus padres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

- No quería que se preocuparan y por eso me sacaran del colegio, pero eso no importa ahora- le hizo una seña a su padre para que la dejara hablar-. El mundo muggle esta siendo atacado también. Todos los accidentes y las desapariciones extrañas son causados por Voldemort y los Mortifagos. Están asesinando muggles en toda Inglaterra y, de ahora en adelante, será peor- su madre se tapó la boca y apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido-, con Dumbledore muerto se cree capas de lo que sea y, lamentablemente, esta casi en lo cierto- tomó una bocanada de aire-. No volveré a la escuela este año.

- Pero siempre dijiste que era el lugar más seguro- dijo su madre sorprendida.

- Dudo que siga siéndolo y aunque lo fuera, no volvería- los miró a los ojos, ya era momento de decirles todo-. Hace muchos años, antes de la caída de Voldemort, él dividió su alma en cinco partes y las encerró en objetos que para él eran de gran valor.

- Pero eso no es posible, ¿cómo podría un hombre dividir su alma?

- Utilizando magia oscura, muy oscura. Nos enteramos que la única manera de terminar con Voldemort es, primero, destruyendo estos objetos, horrocruxes se llaman. Él problema es que no sabemos dónde están, solo tenemos algunas pocas ideas, pero nada en concreto.

- Pero tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso, seguramente los miembros de esa Orden del Fénix ya los estarán buscando.

- No, no es así, nadie más que Harry, Ron y yo lo sabemos... bueno, ustedes ahora también pero, en unos momentos, ya no importará eso.

- La verdad, prefiero que no vuelvas a esa escuela hasta que todo se arregle, pediré vacaciones y estaremos juntas todo ese tiempo, ¿te parece? Solo tienes que contarles a los del Ministerio de Magía y ellos...

- No puedo, mamá- bajó la mirada para que no vieran como se humedecían sus ojos-, Dumbledore le contó a Harry acerca de esto y le pidió que nos contara a Ron y a mí, pero que no se lo dijéramos a nadie más. Le dejó en claro a Harry que debía encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, lo estaba entrenando para hacerlo. Por eso este año ninguno de los tres volverá al colegió, nos iremos a buscarlos.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, Hermione- exclamó su padre.

- No te dejaremos ir, es demasiado peligroso.

- No hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer, esa es la única opción- dijo con determinación.

Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero, dijeran lo que dijeran sus padres, no la harían cambiar de opinión. Tomó el par de sobres que había sobre la mesita ratona que la separaba de sus padres.

- Quiero... quiero que se vayan a Australia, allí estarán seguros hasta que todo este infierno termine.

- No nos iremos a ninguna parte, aquí...- su padre se calló cuando Hermione lo abrazó a él y su esposa con fuerza.

- Por favor, ustedes no entienden, necesito que se vayan, quiero estar tranquila y saber que estarán bien. Aquí será el primer lugar al que vendrán después de ir a casa de Ron, no quiero que los maten- terminó llorando.

- Si tu no vienes con nosotros no nos iremos- le dijo su madre llorando también-. Además, que haremos en Australia, no tenemos nada allí, lo mejor sería que nos quedemos escondidos en algún lado los tres.

- No podremos escondernos de ellos en Inglaterra- dudó un segundo-. Tomen- les tendió sobre-, allí están sus nuevos pasaportes y otros documentos que necesitarán cuando se vallan, también encontrarán la dirección de la casa en donde vivirán junto con la de un centro odontológico cerca de donde queda la casa- la miraron sorprendidos-. Saqué todo el dinero del banco, ahora esta en uno de Australia bajo el nombre de Mónica y Waldo Wilquins, me quedé con un poco para emergencias...

- ¿Cuándo... ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?

- ¿Recuerdan a la profesora McGonagall? Le expliqué lo que quería hacer, que necesitaba ayuda. Se encargó de todo- las lagrimas seguían callendo de sus ojos.

- Hermione...

- Aquí tienen los boletos, se van a las nueve.

- No nos iremos, no puedes hacernos esto, no te dejaremos.

- Pero, ¿es que no entienden? Hay una guerra en la que ustedes son de los principales blancos, ¡la gente se está muriendo! ¡Gente inocente que no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando!- gritó desesperada-. Ustedes, ustedes no entienden, no saben lo que es, lo difícil que resulta pasar año tras año esperando algo, sin saber exactamente qué, hasta que, simplemente, ocurre.

- Hermione, calmate, no queremos pelear contigo, queremos protegerte.

- ¡Es que no pueden! Y yo tampoco puedo protegerlos...

- No nos iremos sin ti y se terminó aquí- su padre se mostraba inflexible.

- De acuerdo- les dijo-, como quieran. Es que los amo tanto, no quiero perderlos- los abrasó fuerte.

- Nosotros también te amamos, chiquita.

Estuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo, Hermione no quería soltarlos, iba a estrañarlos tanto.

- Voy a escribirle a la profesora y después bajo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron y la dejaron ir.

Hermione se paró a tres metros detrás de ellos y los observó un instante, levantó su varita y los apuntó. Un rayo de luz salió de ella y se unió a la cabeza de ambos padres.

- Ustedes son Mónica y Waldo Wilquins, son odontólogos y se irán mañana a Australia por trabajo. No tienen hijos- la vos le tembló y varias lagrimas rodaron por su cara-, solo tienen un gato llamado Cookie y que se ira con ustedes. Serán muy felices- terminó diciendo-. Desmaius. Levilicorpus- los llevó a su habitación y los recostó en la cama. No pudo evitar acostase entre ellos mientras lloraba y les pedía disculpas.

Se despidió de Crookshanks y desapareció.

--

Bien, ahí tienen a Hermione diciendo adiós, espero que no haya quedado ni tan dramatico ni tan soso, jajajaj, yo y mi falta de autoestima, jejeje...

Ya se que el gato se queda en la madriguera, pero me gusto ponerlo como protector de los padres de Hermione.

Bueno, ya saben, dejenme un RR, aunque sea un vociferador!!

Besotes

¡Yo siempre creí en Snape!


	2. Chapter 2

**Decir Adiós**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_Disclaime__r_: bueno, si leyeron el capitulo anterior, ya saben que nada es mío, pero yo NO renuncio a Ron!!

Nota: Acá les traigo el último capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste...

--

Todos dormían ya.

En menos de una hora se estaría marchando hacia un futuro incierto. Dejaría la casa en la que se había criado, quizás, para siempre. Nadie le aseguraba que fuera a vivir después de la guerra.

Hermione y Harry estaban en su cuarto, esperándolo, entendían que no quisiera irse sin despedirse.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de crearles recuerdos falsos, como le había contado Hermione que había hecho con sus padres, pero no sería justo. Todos en su familia eran luchadores.

Y, ahí estaba él, sentado en el piso de la habitación de sus padres, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, mirándolos descansar. Habían quedado agotados después de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Su madre se pondría histérica la mañana siguiente cuando viera que ninguno de los tres estaba en la casa, pero tarde o temprano entendería que tenían que irse. Su padre, en cambió, había estado bastante orgulloso de que él, Ron, hubiera tomado la determinante decisión de acompañar y ayudar a Harry en fuera cual fuere la mision que le había encomendado Dumbledore, aunque se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso, temiendo por él.

Desdobló el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, exclamó "Lumus" y comenzó a escribir.

_"Mamá, Papá y todos los demás:_

_Siento irme así, sin decir nada, pero es algo que debo hacer._

_Harry es como un hermano más para mi y no voy a dejarlo solo. Tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidió Dumbledore, si todo sale como lo esperamos, la guerra no durará mucho más._

_No quise irme sin decirles un par de cosas._

_Papá: te admiro, no sé que más decirte, admiro tu tranquilidad, tu buen humor y tu lealtad. Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado._

_Mamá: siento todos los dolores de cabeza que te debo estar causando en estos momento, pero confío en que entenderas por qué es que tube que irme. Nunca te lo dije, pero eres la mejor madre del mundo y agradesco que seas la mía._

_Todos ustedes tienen algo por lo que siempre los envidié y que los hacen unicos entre los Weasley's: el humor de Fred y George, la inteligencia de Percy, la energía de Charlie, el valor de Bill y el carácter de Ginny._

_Debo irme, por favor cuídense mucho, nos veremos en algún momento._

_Los quiere,_

_Ron"_

- Nox- murmuró- Lentamente comenzó a pararse se acercó a la mesa de noche y dejo allí el pergamino doblado.

Miró a sus padres y deseo que estuvieran bien, que nada les pasara.

Se quitó el reloj de oro que le dieron para su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, lo dejó sobre el pergamino y garabateó rapidamente en un borde del mismo:

" Cuando regrese, me lo darán"

En silencio, salió de la habitación.

No lloraría, esa no era una despedida, _no_ debía ser una despedida.

Acabarían con Voldemort y, así, tendrían una vida normal.

--

Y este fue Ron, bastante más corto que el capitulo de Hermione, no? Pero espero que les halla gustado igual...

Últimamente se me dio por escribir historias de dos capitulos, jeje, antes eran one-shote, ja!

Bueno espero comentarios

Gracias por leer

Besos

¡Siempre creí en Snape!


End file.
